The Start of it All
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: A series of oneshot's about this rather fascinating couple, when Chloe meets Eames it's all for a job or is it?  I added more to the first chapter so enjoy!
1. Chloe meets Eames

**Yeah, yeah I know I need to focus on my other stories but I need a break due to some personal issues, this is just for fun!**

Chloe sighed staring at the piece of paper that had a blown up face of a man in his early thirties with scruff on his chin. His eyes were intense and seemed to bore into her soul she shuddered, when Oliver had told her about a possible job she had been excited at first but now she was starting to regret it.

The man went by the surname Eames and was a wanted man in some countries for doing some under the table dealings. When she had asked Oliver why he had wanted to meet with him, Oliver had given her a very vague answer.

As of right now she was in a bar in Mombasa which was rumored to be a place that he would visit. Chloe's contact had said that he had been there recently and that he normally came in the afternoons.

She had gotten Bart to take her there and knew that Clark would be ready to swoop in and save her if absolutely needed. She folded the paper up and slipped it into her purse, just as she zipped it up a soft British voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well you certainly are new around here." At this Chloe scoffed and raised her head up to meet the face of the man who she was trying to meet. Her eyes must have shown her shock because the man, Eames chuckled, "Now I know I'm gorgeous but you don't have to be so astounded."

Chloe let out a startled laugh and shook her head, "Do you normally say that to all your hookups?" Eames smirked, "Not all of them, just the ones who catch my eye." When he said this, he made a show of eyeing her up and down and caused Chloe to blush.

She smiled, "The name is Chloe." She said and stuck her hand out, Eames gave a wolfish grin and accepted her proffered hand and kissed it. "And you can call me Joseph." He said, Chloe raised an eyebrow amused but said nothing.

Eames invited himself to sit down and started playing with a poker chip in his right hand, "So Chloe what are you really doing in Mombasa?" he asked and his voice had a sudden hard edge that hadn't been there before.

Chloe scoffed and played dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said bluntly. Eames raised an eyebrow, "Then I'm sure you won't mind telling why you have my picture in your purse." Chloe bit her lip, mentally cursing Oliver with every cuss word she could think up.

She sighed and then steeled herself, "What I say next, may sound incredibly unbelievable and if you don't believe me you can walk away that's fine just hear me out." Eames placed the poker chip on the table and leaned forward, "I'm listening." He whispered.

"My name is Chloe Sullivan, and I work with a band of superheroes who make it their job to protect the world." Eames stared at her for a moment then started laughing, "That's a good one, is someone filming all this then?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and glared at him, "You more than anyone should understand that some thing's no matter how deluded they sound can be true." Eames stopped laughing and eyed her, "What are you talking about?" he asked

Chloe smirked, "Inception, and don't play dumb you performed inception on a Mr. Fischer correct?" Now Eames had a startled nervous look on his face, "Now assuming I even did inception how could you prove it?" he demanded.

Now it was Chloe's turn to smile, "Well that's for me to know and for you to find out. Get your team together and have them meet here." She scribbled down an address on a napkin with a pen that she pulled from her ear and handed it to him.

Eames eyed the address then read out loud, "The Watchtower?" he asked rather bluntly. Chloe just smiled and stood up, "Oh and my number is on the back, and don't worry your team will be well paid."

And with that Eames watched the mysterious blonde woman work her way through the crowd until she disappeared from view. His eyes memorized the address, then he whipped out his cell phone the number he dialed was both familiar and hated. "Hullo Arthur, I'm afraid we may have a bit of a problem."

**And there you go the rest of the chapter, hope you liked!**


	2. Meeting Cobb and Arthur

**All right so you guys can kill me but I'm thinking of turning this into a story but don't worry The Alternative Source I may just add some of those ideas in here. But I hope you enjoy this fic and try not to murder me.**

The next time Chloe saw Eames was at the Watchtower with Arthur and Cobb, they had decided to take the initiative and meet her. Chloe had been in the middle of a rescue op with Oliver and Victor and had waved the men inside casually.

"Now Green Arrow you need to watch your six, there are two heat signatures coming your way." Oliver muttered an affirmative and Chloe shot a look over at her visitor's, "I'm sorry we're almost done here, you guys can take a seat." And with that she gestured to the couch that was leaning against the stained glass windows.

Eames shrugged and sat down while Cobb and Arthur looked around their surroundings with interest . "Cyborg did you find the package?" Chloe asked, back in Watchtower mode. "Package was found and is being sent away." Cyborg's voice came over the comm.

Chloe grinned, "Arrow, is the area clear?" there was a pause then Oliver's voice came in, "This place is ready for a firework's display." Chloe nodded and eyed the schematics of the building one last time, "It looks like you're in the clear, so fire away."

A few moments later explosions rocked the building the building turning the heat signatures into giant blobs. "Great work you guys, Watchtower over and out." And with Chloe took her comm out of her ear. She whirled around to face her visitors with a smile on her face, "I'm guessing this isn't a social call?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eames forced a laugh, "Well not exactly, these are my associates Mr. Dominic Cobb and Arthur Wright. " Chloe smirked and shook their proffered hands with a grin, "So what does a Mr. Wright have to do with inception?" she joshed

This time Eames's laugh wasn't forced but quite real, "That was a good one." He muttered but stopped snickering when he saw Arthur's stoic look. Dominic spoke up, "The thing is we have to know how you found out about Inception."

Chloe nodded, "I knew that would come up, Mr. Saito is a good friend of a Mr. Queen of Queen Industries. Anyways, Mr. Saito found out about a rather illegal industry that Lex Luthor was running and recommended you guys to help us out with sorting him out." Eames gave a cough, "That was both highly informative and at the same time vague as could be. Do you mind telling us what kind of illegal industry Mr. Luthor is over?"

Chloe nodded, "Hang on I've got all the files around here somewhere." And with that Chloe scurried off, while she was gone Arthur, Cobb and Eames all leaned in to whisper. "Can we trust her?" asked Cobb. Arthur shrugged, "Other than a really long string of hospital visits, her file was clean but you can't trust everything."

Eames shrugged, "If she has a gang of superhero's at her beck and call, my guess is we can trust her." At this Arthur and Cobb had to agree, they all drew back as Chloe approached them with a tottering pile of files and papers.

Eames let out a long whistle as he saw what Chloe was carrying, there was a rather loud thud as Chloe set the papers down. Chloe grabbed a random stack and eyed it critically before handing it to Arthur, "You look like the bookish type." She muttered and then cleared her throat, "Right well, where to begin? Lex Luthor started up a division known as 33.1, which is basically a lab where he conducts experiments on people with heightened abilities. Now then, Lex has taken the idea of putting multiple abilities into one body creating a super soldier. His first subject was a military man by the name of Wes Keenan, who supposedly died while in duty at Afghanistan. But after that failed, he's been trying to recruit more soldiers for his exploits. Which is what my team has been preventing, but at the rate Lex is going we won't be able to stop him, and before you know it Lex will have a little private army with super powers."

Arthur, Cobb and Eames all had similar expressions of shock on their faces and Chloe just looked at them slightly worried. "This may be a little hard to digest, so the stack that Mr. Wright has is full of files of possible other 33.1 labs. This stack-" and here she lifted out another pile of files and papers which she handed to Cobb. "Is full of test subjects that we've rescued from him so far, and finally this stack-" she gestured to the remaining files and papers, "Has the blueprints of his mansion and some labs that we broke into, also included are some audio recordings of Lex interrogating some meteor infected people."

She sighed, "Now then the point of this operation is to perform inception on him, and I'm pretty sure you can guess what that would be." Arthur and Cobb traded stunned looks at each other while Eames spoke up, "Do you have a good background check on this guy so we can figure out the best possible method to implant this idea?"

Chloe grinned, "I thought you'd never ask." And with that she got up and rummaged in a drawer a few minutes later she stood up with a medium sized stack of paper which she set down, "This is pretty much Lex's life, now Lex never really had much of a family life. His dad never really warmed up to him, his mom died when he was little and before that his younger brother Julian was strangled by his mother. His mother suffered from post-partum depression and later on passed away. After that Lex actually created a clone of Julian who later on became the editor of The Daily Planet his name was Grant Gabriel. A week after Grant found out what he really was, he was murdered after he and Lionel Luthor left a restaurant."

Chloe glanced down, "Now then, that was the watered down version. The thorough version is in those files, any questions?" All the men shook their heads and eyed the huge stacks of paper that they had to read. Chloe smirked, "Now then, Mr. Queen is the one who will be paying for this venture so name your price and Mr. Queen will deliver." Eames barked a laugh, "Will one million each do?" he asked only half-teasing.

Chloe bit her lip as if to keep from laughing, "Done, just tell me how many people are working on this and we'll wire the money to whatever bank account you want."

**I am such a tease, anyway please review! **


	3. Back at the Warehouse

**Here we go!**

Eames, Arthur and Cobb wound up in a warehouse with their arms full with the files and stacks of paper that Chloe had given them. They set the stacks down trying to be careful about where they put them. "So do you mind telling us how she found you?" asked Arthur after setting his pile down on his desk.

Eames had refrained from telling him and Cobb until they knew more about Chloe. He bit his lip, "Well, she confronted me in Mombasa and apparently she had a contact who knew who I was." Arthur nodded looking grim while Cobb sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yuseuf and Ariadne should be here tomorrow night." Cobb muttered, at his words both Arthur and Eames exchanged glances. "You're bringing Ariadne along?" asked Eames worriedly. Cobb raised an eyebrow, "Look she knows how to build the mazes and on top of that she happened to be leaving from a babysitting gig when I got the call from Arthur. As soon as she heard that we were doing a job she wanted in."

Arthur sighed angrily, "I knew I should have called you later." He muttered Eames just rolled his eyes, "You should just tell her you love her and get it over with." At his words both Cobb and Arthur froze. Cobb turned to Arthur with his arms folded and a forbidding expression on his face, "Arthur, I thought you had more sense than to fall in love. I mean you saw how Mal turned out in the end." Arthur nodded and shot a venomous glare at Eames.

Eames for his part, stuffed his hands into his pockets and started whistling while Cobb proceeded to give the 'Never fall in Love' speech. He waited until Arthur was practically wilting in his chair, before stepping in. "Look Cobb, as much as I enjoy hearing you tell off Arthur we do have work to do." And to empathize his point he waved a stack of papers under Cobb's nose.

Cobb nodded still looking angry, "We'll continue our discussion after this is all over." He snapped. Arthur nodded clearly having more sense than Eames gave him credit for, Eames grinned enjoying seeing Arthur squirm. Cobb seeing Eames smirk got even angrier, "That goes for you too Eames." Eames spluttered while Arthur ducked his head hiding a grin.

"But it's not like I've ever thought about Ariadne in that way." Eames protested, as soon as the words left his mouth however an image arose unbidden in his head. Arthur and Cobb both watched as a dreamy look slid over Eames's face, Cobb rolled his eyes and slapped Eames upside the head jolting Eames out of his daydream.

"Focus Eames." Snapped Cobb, while Arthur looked ready to start beating Eames up. Eames assumed a 'Who Me?' expression, and Arthur glared bunching his hands into fists. Eames smiled shamelessly at Arthur and upon seeing Arthur's murderous glare proceeded to pick up a random stack of paper.

"So this is where you guys operate?" all the guys whirled around to see Chloe in the entrance, her eyes scanned the warehouse with interest. All the guys exchanged astonished glances, "How did you get in here?" asked Cobb finally. Chloe turned to meet his gaze and smiled, "Well to be honest I'm always interested where people feel most comfortable while working. And I may have followed you here." She admitted with a wry grin while Eames, Arthur and Cobb gave her stumped looks.

"I hope I didn't intrude, but I was curious. This may sound a little odd but is it all right if I watch you guys at work?" she asked, while Arthur, Eames and Cobb exchanged dubious looks. She smiled when she saw the stacks of paper resting in various areas.

"Look, Chloe Inception is risky at best and if you knew all the details of our trade you could be in danger." Cobb said, crossing his arms and giving her a once-over. Chloe raised an eyebrow," Look I already know about COBOL Engineering and I can defend myself."

At her words, the men all in synch frowned at her, "How did you find out about COBOL Engineering?" asked Eames who looked both stunned and horrified. Chloe was surprised at his reaction but quickly covered it, "You don't think I did my homework? When I looked into your backgrounds I made sure to do a through search." Cobb actually looked shocked and Eames and Arthur looked impressed. Arthur cleared his throat, "Just how through?" he asked. Chloe bit her lip, "Well I know that Cobb shouldn't even be here, legally speaking anyway. And that Arthur has a black belt in at least five different martial arts groups, Eames has a criminal record that could rival some of the worst guys I've dealt with."

Again they looked suitably impressed, then Eames ruined the moment, "You've trained in five different martial arts studies?"he asked dubiously, Arthur just glared at him. Eames whistled through his teeth, then flashed Chloe a debonair smile "Well, love Arthur may have been trained as a martial artist but I've been trained as a-" but whatever he was about to say next was cut off by Arthur who punched Eames.

"What the bloody heck was that for?" bellowed Eames clutching his stomach, Arthur actually looked slightly smug. "You know what that was for." He muttered, shooting Cobb a semi-apologetic look.

Chloe barely managed to hold in a snort of laughter and cleared her throat causing Arthur and Eames to look at her. "Now Arthur if you're done beating up Eames, you can start reading up on Lex's history." Eames shot Arthur a triumphant look while Arthur grumbled and headed for his desk, "Don't look so smug Eames, you start reading up on the 33.1 labs and patient history." Eames opened and closed his mouth dumbfounded, before heading for another stack of files.

Cobb looked impressed, "I don't think I've seen them move so fast." He commented wrly. Chloe smiled, "I've had a lot of practice." She said, "I've been meaning to ask you Cobb, can I go into the dream with your team?" she asked.

Cobb shook his head, "No, the last time we let a Tourist in the job he got shot in the first level of the dream. Since we had been heavily sedated if we died in the dream, our minds would be sent to Limbo. Which was what happened to Saito" Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Limbo? And what do you mean by Tourist?" she asked

"Limbo is unconstructed dreamspace, your mind can be trapped down there infinitely unless you know how to leave. And as for Tourist, it's just the word we use for clients who want to enter the dreams with us."


End file.
